Czarodziejski sedes
by pannabanhi
Summary: Czyli opowieści zasłyszane w łazienkach Hogwartu. Zazwyczaj damskich. Czasy Huncwotów opisany w zupełnie nowy sposób. Tina, Ines i cała reszta są już na ostatnim roku. Muszą uporać się z czarną wizją przyszłości. Rozwiązać problemy miłosne oraz te szkolne. Zawalczyć o swoje marzenia i stanąć twarzą w twarz z dorosłością. Czy upośledzona umysłowo gromadka jest w stanie to wykonać?
1. Chapter 1

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i osunęłam się na zimną posadzkę. Byłam sama, a przynajmniej miałam taką nadzieję. Jakoś nie czułam ochoty na opowiadanie wszystkim zainteresowanym dziewczynom o tym, co się stało. W zasadzie to nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, po prostu poczułam się dotknięta i musiałam uciec. Jak zwykle do łazienki. Wielka i cudowna Tina znowu zamknęła się w łazience ze strachu przed samą sobą.

\- Co jest?

Naprawdę myślałam, że nikogo tutaj nie ma. Myliłam się. Wszechobecna Evansówna była również w tej łazience. Czy w Hogwarcie na ma ciekawszych miejsc?

\- Odwal się - warknęłam, chowając twarz między kolanami.

Lilly usiadła obok mnie.

\- Nie ma mowy. Najpierw mi powiesz, o co chodzi, później sobie pójdę.

Trzasnęły drzwi kabiny.

\- Ej, ruda! - zawołała Inia.

Obie podniosłyśmy głowy, chociaż doskonale wiedziałyśmy, że moja przyjaciółka mówi do Evans. Mnie już dawno przestała tak nazywać.

\- Odpierdol się od mojej best friend. Zabierz zwój tyłek z pomarańczową skórką, znajdź swojego Pottera i pomacajcie się gdzieś w kącie. Przynajmniej nie będę musiała cię oglądać.

Dotknięta ruda podniosła się z zimnej posadzki. Myślałam, że dojdzie do rękoczynów, więc grzecznie odsunęłam się od drzwi i pozwoliłam Gryfonce opuścić pomieszczenie.

\- Wstawaj - rozkazała Ines.

\- Nie ma mowy.

\- Rusz dupę! - wrzasnęła, chwytając mnie za nadgarstek.

Szarpnęła, jednak nie dała rady mnie podnieść.

\- Nigdzie się nie ruszam - mruknęłam, znowu chowając się w swoich bezpiecznych kolanach.

\- Nawet polatać nie idziesz? - zdziwiła się.

Zazwyczaj latanie załatwiało wszystko. Największe smutki potrafiłam przerzucić przez najwyższą obręcz na boisku i zupełnie o nich zapomnieć. Wracałam wtedy do dormitorium dawno po godzinie policyjnej, cała umorusana błotem, śmierdząca potem i wolnością.

Jednak tamtego dnia nawet latanie nie było w stanie uwolnić mnie od tych wszystkich kotłujących się w mojej głowie myśli.

\- Co ci się stało? - zapytała w końcu Ines, siadając obok mnie. - To chodźmy do Gryfonów, przynajmniej zalejesz te swoje smutki. Jedna kapa nie rozwali świata.

\- Nie jestem tobą, żeby z powodu kapy chować się w łazience - odpowiedziałam.

\- Jesteś pewna? - spojrzała na mnie z wyrzutem.

No dobra, czasami zamykałam się w kiblu, jak dostałam "trolla" z obrony, historii lub eliksirów. Dobra, z historii zdarzyło się to raz, kiedy przyszłam na niesamowitym kacu, źle przeczytałam pytanie i po napisaniu odpowiedzi najzwyczajniej zasnęłam na własnym sprawdzianie. O tym, że przekręciłam słowa dowiedziałam się tydzień później, kiedy zobaczyłam tego "trolla". I jeszcze dostałam zjebkę za to, że zawiodłam profesora! Jak można zawieść ducha?

\- Na boisku jest Black.

\- Nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało - zauważyła Inia.

\- Lubię go. Ale nie tak jak cała reszta Hogwartu. Rozumiesz...lubię robić sobie z niego jaja. Lubię z nim latać, bo jest genialnym trenerem pod względem walenia we mnie tłuczkami i darcia mordy o to, że za wolno latam lub niedokładnie rzucam. Jest też całkiem dobrym obrońcą, co akurat dla mnie jest bardzo przydatne. Lubię zrzucać go z miotły i spędzać wieczory wśród rozrzuconych wokoło notatek, kiedy tak naprawdę gramy w szachy lub obgadujemy wszystkich po kolei. I chyba właśnie dlatego nie chcę go dzisiaj widzieć. Nigdy więcej.

\- To idź do Regulusa, a nie siedź w kiblu jak pierwszoklasistka! Przecież ty i Regulus to temat miesiąca.

\- Tak samo jak ja i Severus oraz paru innych. Regulus jest powodem mojego siedzenia w klopie.

\- Skrzywdził cię?

Uśmiechnęłam się słabo.

\- Jest nudny.

Ines westchnęła.

\- Rusz dupsko i idź polatać. Skoro nie chcesz, żeby Regulus cię przeleciał, przeleć się sama. Dobrze ci to zrobi.

\- Zabrzmiało dwuznacznie.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- To niech cię Syriusz przeleci.

\- On ma dziewczynę! - oburzyłam się.

Najpierw miałam odruch wymiotny na samą myśl przelatującego mnie Syriusza, jednak z drugiej strony mogłoby to być całkiem fajne doświadczenie. Nie. Stop. On przelatuje każdą i rzuca się na wszystko w mini spódniczkach oraz chwiejące się na obcasach. Na wszystko, co nie jest mną. To obrzydliwe. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek wylądowałabym z nim w łóżku, to wykopię go przez okno. Nawet po pijaku. Nie ma mowy, żebym spała z kimś, kto na powitanie zarazi mnie kiłą.

\- Nie pierwszą i nie ostatnią - wzruszyła ramionami Ines.

\- Czy ja wyglądam na taką, co ma kisiel w majtkach na samo hasło "Syriusz Black"?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała bez wahania.

Myślałam, że walnę w nią avadą. Powstrzymałam się jednak, ponieważ Ines mogła mi się jeszcze kiedyś na coś przydać. Smutno by było bez niej.

\- Uważasz, że twój love jest nudny - zaczęła swój wywód.

Kiwnęłam głową.

\- Czy Łapa był kiedykolwiek nudny? Jakoś tego nie zauważyłam. Jeżeli się przy nim nudzisz, to naprawdę jest niesamowitą aktorką. Powinni cię wziąć do BBC.

\- Do czego?

\- Nie zrozumiesz.

Wstała. Najwidoczniej uznała, że skoro mogę z nią rozmawiać, to już mi lepiej. Spojrzała na mnie wymownie. Prawdopodobnie właśnie usiłowała wedrzeć się do mojego umysłu, jednak nie dała rady.

Położyłam się na zimnych kafelkach jednak to nie powstrzymało Ines przed otworzeniem drzwi i wyjściem z łazienki. Nie przejęłam się zbytnio tą błogą ciszą, która niespodziewanie zapanowała w toalecie. Przecież właśnie tego pragnęłam. Ciszy i świętego spokoju. Nareszcie go znalazłam.

\- RUSZ DUPĘ!

Ktoś zaryczał mi prosto do ucha i bezceremonialnie chwycił mnie mocno za kostkę, po czym zostałam brutalnie wyciągnięta za nogę z kibla. Nawet nie wiedziałam, kto mnie porwał!

Darłam się i szarpałam. Usiłowałam przewrócić się jakoś na plecy, wyrwać lub chociaż obejrzeć przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć napastnika, jednak nie dałam rady. Po chwili zatrzymaliśmy się, jednak również nie została mi zwrócona wolność. Uniosłam się nad ziemię i po chwili poczułam pod brzuchem coś twardego. Zostałam przerzucona przez czyjeś ramię i mogłam jedynie walić kogoś w pięściami w łopatkę.

Bardzo znajomą łopatkę.

O policzek ocierały mi się miękkie, czarne włosy pachnące drzewem sandałowym. Prawdopodobnie tylko jedne włosy w całym Hogwarcie tak pachniały.

\- BLACK! Puszczaj mnie! Natychmiast mnie postaw! - zaczęłam wrzeszczeć, kopać i drapać, jednak Syriusz miał mnie zupełnie w dupie.

\- Najpierw przelecisz się ze mną, a potem cię puszczę. Usłyszałem, kochana, że brakuje ci towarzystwa prawdziwego mężczyzny, a mój najwspanialszy braciszek woli spędzać czas z nosem w książkach niż z tobą. Naprawdę nie rozumiem jakim cudem on nie jest Krukonem...

\- Nikogo nie będę przelatywać!

\- Jak się zaraz nie zamkniesz, to tak ci przywalę, że wylądujesz w skrzydle na tydzień.

\- Nie odważyłbyś się - syknęłam, jednak znieruchomiałam.

Przecież doskonale wiedziałam, że z nim nie wygram. I tak sobie szliśmy korytarzami Hogwartu. Mijaliśmy przeróżnych ludzi, którzy gapili się na nas jak na jakiś wybryk natury. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy w życiu nie widzieli chłopaka, który nosi na rękach dziewczynę. To przecież takie nienormalne i w ogóle obrzydliwe. Tylko debile tak robią. Jedynie Potter pożegnał mnie tryumfalnym uśmiechem. Doskonale wiedziałam, że Lilka maczała w tym wszystkim swoje chude, zimne paluchy. Chociaż nie do końca wiedziałam, dlaczego nasłała na mnie akurat Syriusza. O wiele bardziej w jej stylu byłoby poinformowanie Petera, że mam na niego ochotę i czekam w kiblu na 4 piętrze.

\- Zatrzymaj się - usłyszałam zdenerwowany, kobiecy głos.

Nie widziałam naszej rozmówczyni, jednak byłam pewna, że nie rozmawialiśmy z McGolonką. Tylko ona miała prawo nam rozkazywać! Nawet samego dyrektora Dropsa nie baliśmy się tak bardzo jak tej powalonej kobiety.

Syriusz posłusznie przystanął i niespodziewanie mnie puścił. Uderzyłam z impetem o twardą posadzkę i spojrzałam zdezorientowana w górę. Nie wiedziałam, czy jestem cała, czy trzeba będzie zbierać mnie z płytek żyletką, a potem wlewać przez lejek do trumny. Jednak coś tam widziałam, więc nie mogło być ze mną aż tak źle.

Syriusz trzymał się za szczękę. Z profilu wyglądała na mocno przestawioną. Przed nim stała mocno wyprowadzona z równowagi, wręcz wkurwiona, niska, pomimo noszenia niesamowicie wysokich obcasów, dziewczyna. Wyglądała na Gryfonkę. Tylko Gryfonki i Ślizgonki potrafią tam mocno dać w mordę facetowi. No i oczywiście ja, ale przecież od 7 lat wszyscy wiedzą, że zostałam Krukonką przez przypadek. Tiara się upiła i nie wiedziała, co mówi.

\- I żeby mi to było ostatni raz! - wycedziła przez zęby, po czym odeszła.

Bez jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Najwidoczniej doszła do wniosku, że zarówno Syriusz, jak i ja, zrozumiemy za co mu się dostało.

Prawdopodobnie była zazdrosna, że miłość jej życia, nosi na rękach mnie, a nie ją. Oto wyższość przyjaźni nad tak zwaną miłością. Szkoda, że nikt nie rozumie, iż w wieku 17lat prawdziwa miłość zdarza się naprawdę niesamowicie rzadko.

Podniosłam się jakoś z podłogi o własnych siłach i położyłam dłoń na ramieniu Syriusza.

\- Chodź biedaku, bo w tak krzywym ryju żadna się nie zakocha.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i ruszyliśmy w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego.


	2. Chapter 2

Lubię spędzać wieczory w Gryffindorze, ale od czasu do czasu powinnam też zostać u siebie, żeby McGolonka się nie czepiała. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że przez 7 lat zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do widoku mojej skromnej osoby wałęsającej się o dziwnych porach po wieży jej domu. Nigdy nie chciałam zostać Gryfonką, jednak nie było moją winą, że najlepsi ludzie w Hogwarcie należeli akurat do tamtego domu. Naprawdę wolałabym przesiadywać w Slytherinie i opowiadać wszystko, że trzymam ze Ślizgonami. Jednak to Gryfoni byli o wiele bardziej pojebani od ludzi z domu Salazara.

Dopchanie się do prysznica w okolicach 9 wieczorem graniczy z cudem. W każdym domu. Sprawdzałam. Kolejki w Ravenclawie są jednak bardzo osobliwe. Ludzie przychodzą do łazienki z całymi stosami książek i pergaminów. Tutaj nikt nigdy nie marnuje czasu i nawet w kiblu muszą się uczyć oraz odrabiać prace domowe. Łazienka staje się nocnym centrum naukowym. Po zimnych kafelkach walają się notatki, których właściciele wpadają w panikę, kiedy ktoś przypadkiem nadepnie na jakiś pergamin. Ambitne pierwszoroczne siadają pod umywalkami i chowają nosy w książkach. Niektóre starsze dziewczyny nieśmiało rozmawiają na tematy inne niż sama nauka, o której muszą myśleć przez cały dzień. Czasami można usłyszeć jak obgadują chłopców, jak opowiadają o swoich nieszczęśliwych miłościach, tuszach do rzęs, lakierach do paznokci lub butach. Jednak takie rozmowy można usłyszeć tutaj o wiele rzadziej niż w innych domach.

\- Słyszałam, że rozwaliłaś Łapie nos - powiedziała roześmiana Ines, siadając obok mnie.

Dziewczyny z czwartej klasy jak na zawołanie uniosły głowy znad książek. Najwidoczniej należały do ogromnego funclubu Syriusza. Wiele było takich dziewczyn w tej szkole. Już dawno przestałam się nimi przejmować, chociaż każda z jego fanek robiła wszystko, żeby mnie zamordować. Zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem bardziej zajebista ode mnie.

\- To źle słyszałaś - odparłam, otwierając podręcznik do eliksirów.

Musiałam chociaż sprawiać pozory, że jestem taka sama jak wszystkie pozostałe.

\- Cała szkoła o tym gada!

\- Czy pierwszy raz szkoła wzięła na języki temat mnie i Blacka? - zapytałam ze spokojem.

Inia pokręciła głową.

\- No widzisz. Nikomu nie przywaliłam. To on mnie porwał, ale dostał od jakiejś randomowej gówniary.

\- Od Scarlet - sprostowała Ines. - Scarlet nie jest randomową gówniarą tylko aktualną dziewczyną Blacka.

Bardzo dobrze wiedzieć, że Black znowu ma "aktualną dziewczynę". Uśmiechnęłam się i pokręciłam głową. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że więcej par uszu słucha naszej rozmowy niż tylko te dwie z czwartej klasy. Kółko adoracji Syriusza Blacka w damskiej łazience. Dobrze, że jeszcze wszystkie jednocześnie nie zaczynają się masturbować na samo jego wspomnienie. Wystarczy, że prawdopodobnie większość z nich ma kisiel w gaciach. Nigdy mnie to jakoś specjalnie nie obchodziło.

\- Chyba czasami nie ogarniam twoich reakcji - stwierdziła Ines, rozwiązując jakieś rebusy ze starożytnych runów.

A może to był starocerkiewnosłowiański? Mniejsza z tym. Wszystkie jej dziwne języki były powalone. Zupełnie nie rozumiałam tego hobby, ale ona nie potrafiła ogarnąć moich reakcji oraz mojego zamiłowania do historii magii. Eliksiry jeszcze dawała radę, ale ta historia od samego początku budziła wielkie zdziwienie.

\- To jest naprawdę śmieszne - zauważyłam, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. - Black ma dziewczynę. Każdego miesiąca inną, ale żadna z nich nie spędza z nim tyle czasu co ja. I mnie od 6 lat jeszcze nigdy nie odprawił z kwitkiem.

\- I nie poszedł z tobą do łóżka...

Zaśmiałam się.

\- Zawsze spał na podłodze.

\- Czy ty też jesteś w jego funclubie? - zapytała niespodziewanie Ines.

Jakby w kumplowaniu się z Syriuszem było coś złego. Znaliśmy się od dziecka, jednak Hogwart zbliżył nas do siebie o wiele bardziej niż rodzina. Ogromna rodzina, w której nikt się tak naprawdę nie zna. Wszyscy są sobie obcy, jednak dzieci zawsze bawiły się razem w ogromnej rezydencji rodziców Syriusza. Nie jest to w tym momencie ważne.

Po prostu śmieszył mnie fakt, że żadna z "aktualnych dziewczyn" Łapy nie jest z nim tak blisko jak ja. I nie zna go tak dobrze jak ja. Wszystkie leciały na niego jedynie z powodu wyglądu, a ja zupełnym przypadkiem przywiązałam się do jego wnętrza. Wiecie, jelita, żołądek, nerki...Takie tam rzeczy, na które mało która z dziewczyn zwraca uwagę.

\- Ty jesteś w funclubie Lunatyka, to ja nie mogę być w Łapy? - zapytałam.

Ines westchnęła.

\- Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że ta kolejka wcale się nie rusza? - zapytała jakaś pierwszoklasistka.

Uśmiechnęłyśmy się z Inią do siebie.

\- Ona nigdy się nie rusza - odparłam spokojnie.

\- Jak chcesz, to możesz zacząć się dobijać do jakiejś kabiny, ale nic nie obiecujemy - dodała Ines.

Nie miałam pojęcia ile już siedziałyśmy w tym kiblu. Kilka szóstoklasistek postanowiło wykorzystać czas na umycie zębów i zeskrobanie szpachelkami tony tapety z twarzy. Pierwszaki zaczęły marudzić. Jeszcze nie zdążyły się przyzwyczaić do takiego trybu życia. Prawdę powiedziawszy to trudno jest się do tego przyzwyczaić nawet po 6 latach. Dla pierwszaków te tłumy kujonów są naprawdę wielkim szokiem.

\- Czy ona tam umarła? - zapytałam po przeczytaniu czwarty raz tego samego rozdziału z historii.

Eliksiry postanowiłam tamtej nocy najzwyczajniej w świecie olać.

\- Ty się ciesz, że nie miałaś dzisiaj szlabanu, bo wylądowałabyś na końcu kolejki - mruknęła Ines.

Kończyła pisać jakiś referat. Chyba. Przynajmniej dochodziła do końca strony i miałam nadzieję, że to koniec jej mega nudnych wywodów, których miałam wysłuchiwać następnego dnia na transmutacji.

\- Wtedy poszłabym spać. Śmierdząca, a ty wyniosłabyś się do Luniaczka. Debilowi nie przeszkadza mój smród.

\- Bo jest psem i sam śmierdzi - stwierdziła.

No w sumie to miała rację.

Wkurzyłam się. Nie można tak długo siedzieć pod prysznicem! Podniosłam się z podłogi i podeszłam do drzwi jednej z kabin. Wszystkie były okupowane od conajmniej pół godziny, jednak nie byłam w stanie interweniować we wszystkich jednocześnie. Zaczęłam walić w najbliższe drzwi. I kopać. I grozić alohomorą. Na nic. Oberwało mi się jedynie od jakiś narwanych szóstoklasistek, które zaczęły mi prawić kazania o dobrym wychowaniu. Ciekawe, czy same były takie cudowne.

Chciało mi się spać. Wyjątkowo. Już dawno nie pamiętałam takiej nocy, kiedy przed północą zamykałyby mi się samoistnie oczy i ledwo utrzymywałabym kontakt z rzeczywistością. Moim jedynym marzeniem było dostać się pod prysznic, a później pójść spać.

Nagle zaświeciła mi się lampka.

Teoretycznie genialny pomysł, ale nie wiedziałam, czy sprawdzi się w praktyce.

Postanowiłam zaryzykować. Najwyżej zasnę gdzieś po drodze i przez następny tydzień Hogwart będzie opowiadał o takiej jednej, co się nie myje.

Wzięłam swoje rzeczy. Nie dbałam o ich układanie oraz o zabieranie podręczników. Książkami najlepiej opiekowała się Inia.

\- A ty dokąd? - zdziwiła się.

\- Do Gryffindoru - odparłam spokojnie.

\- Myślisz, że tam będzie mniejsza kolejka? - zapytała z niekrytą nadzieją w głosie.

Pierwszoroczne spojrzały na nas jak na przybyszów z innej planety. Reszta roczników chyba zdążyła przywyknąć do tego, że jesteśmy trochę na innych prawach w tej szkole. Gdyby ktoś jeszcze był tak samo odważny jak my i wałęsał się po obcych domach, pewnie też nikt by mu nic nie zrobił. Długo czytałam najnudniejszą lekturę świata, czyli szkolny regulamin, i nie znalazłam zakazu wchodzenia do cudzego domu. Trzeba tylko mieć dobrego informatora w sprawie haseł.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

\- U facetów nie - oznajmiłam i wyszłam z łazienki, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mnie zatrzymać lub przynajmniej opierdolić.


	3. Chapter 3

Wieczór to nie jest najlepsza pora, żeby o sobie opowiadać. Sami rozumiecie. Dla mnie "wieczór" zaczyna się gdzieś w okolicach 22, kiedy wrócę z tradycyjnego szlabanu (nietradycyjne to kilka szlabanów o jednej porze), rzucę torbę na łóżko, wezmę swoje rzeczy i przetransportuję się do wieży Gryffindoru. Fakt, ostatnio coraz więcej przesiaduję jednak we własnym dormitorium, ponieważ u Huncwotów zrobiło się niesamowicie tłoczno i gdybym chciała zająć czyjeś łóżko, byłoby to wyrko Glizdogona. Chyba rozumiecie, dlaczego nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru dzielić z nim łoża. Nawet po pijaku. Na całe dormitorium zostało rzucone bardzo silne zaklęcie wyciszające. Prawdopodobnie podrasowane paroma innymi. Z Luniem bardzo często sypia Inia, z Potterem Lilka, a z Łapą każdej nocy inna. Naprawdę współczuję Glizdogonowi...

Czasami jednak się zdarzy, że wieczory spędzamy razem. Oczywiście nie wszyscy, bo gdybym miała przebywać w pobliżu Evansówny przez dłuższy czas niż pół minuty, z całą pewnością któraś z nas by umarła. Pominę oczywiście zagrożenie zostania zgwałcona przez Pottera, gdyby kolejny raz zapomniał jak wygląda jego dziewczyna.

Siedziałam w łazience i nie miałam ochoty z niej wychodzić. Gdybym z niej wyszła musiałabym pójść się uczyć, a jakoś tak mi się nie chciało. W zasadzie to mi nigdy nie chciało się uczyć, Tiara Przydziału była naćpana kiedy wrzucała mnie do Ravenclawu, a egzaminy zdawałam ucząc się z notatek Ines. Mniejsza jednak o to.

Siedziałam sobie na kibelku, aż tu nagle, ktoś zaczyna piszczeć. Naprawdę człowiek dziwnie się czuje, kiedy w łazience ktoś wpada w panikę. Może jakiś jadowity wąż wypełzł z muszli klozetowej? A może w kiblu ukrył się jakiś wyjątkowo obrzydliwy wielbiciel? Wiecie, klopy w Hogwarcie są niebezpieczne i każdy powinien o tym wiedzieć. Weźmy pod uwagę na przykład taką Martę. Umarła w kiblu. Jest chodzącym, dobra, latającym dowodem na to, że w tych łazienkach można zginąć. Już miałam sprawdzić, co się dzieje, kiedy z kabiny obok wpadło do mnie różowe, podłużne coś. Trąciłam to czubkiem buta. Silikonowe dildo. Całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów.

Nie bardzo wiedziałam jak powinnam zareagować. No dildo. No sztuczny penis. Chyba nawet wiedziałam czyj. Nie, nie Syriusza. On nie ma różowego (swoją drogą to całkiem fajny pomysł, dzięki!).

\- Ines! - wrzasnęłam, dusząc się śmiechem.

Odpowiedziało mi milczenie.

Wzięłam to dildo, zatrzasnęłam klapę od kibla, wlazłam na sedes i pomyrdałam różowym penisem nad ścianką oddzielajacą klopy.

\- Inia... - zaczęłam zalotnie. - To chyba twoje...Lunio dzisiaj niedomaga, więc musisz się pocieszyć różowym przyjacielem?

Wspięłam się na palce, żeby zobaczyć reakcję przyjaciółki. Momentalnie tego pożałowałam. Z wrażenia aż zleciałam z kibla i obiłam sobie kość ogonową o kafelki! Mogłam się zabić! Nie, dobra, nie chcę być kolejnym duchem zamkniętym w łazience. Marta zdecydowanie wystarczy.

\- ZABIJĘ CIĘ! - wrzasnęłam, gdy doszłam do siebie.

Kopnęłam w ściankę. Rzuciłam się na nią, jakbym chciała nad nią przeleźć. Zupełnie przestałam myśleć.

\- Ty zboczeńcu!

Tymczasem kolejna dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć i kopnęła różowym dildem tak mocno, że znowu wylądowało w mojej kabinie.

Przerzuciłam je przez kilka kabin. Nie wiem gdzie spadło, ale również wywołało reakcję większą od widoku pająka.

Wypadłam ze swojej kabiny i zaczęłam dobijać się do tej obok. Z marnym skutkiem. Wróciłam więc do poprzedniej, wlazłam na kibel i przeczołgałam się górą. Nie wzięłam jednak pod uwagę, że czeka mnie niesamowicie twarde lądowanie ze znacznej wysokości. Całe szczęście zleciałam prosto w objęcia zawsze uczynnego pana Blacka.

\- Jesteś chorym pojebem! - wrzasnęłam, ciągnąc go za ucho.

\- Cii...bo się zorientują, że nie jestem Ines.

Łaskawie mnie postawił, chociaż przez chwilę musiał się namyślić.

\- Nie jesteś do niej podobny - wycedziłam przez zęby otwierając drzwi kabiny. - Laski, mam tutaj dla was coś specjalnego - oznajmiłam, chwytając zdezorientowanego Syriusza za nadgarstek.

Nie wiem, czy był ogłupiały, czy zachwycony na widok tłumu napalonych na niego lasek. Możliwe, że jedno i drugie.

Jednak w tym momencie, jak to zwykle bywa, trzasnęły drzwi i do łazienki wparowała naprawdę wściekła Ines.

\- Co ty tu do cholery wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnęła mi prosto w twarz.

Zupełnie nie zauważyła Blacka, któremu udało się jakoś wydostać z damskiego kibla. I oczywiście zostawić mnie na pastwę rozwścieczonej pani prefekt,

\- Z całą pewnością używam łazienki do o wiele normalniejszych rzeczy niż ty - powiedziałam spokojnym tonem.

Zgubiło mnie moje nadmierne gestykulowanie. Oczywiście musiałam pomachać pani prefekt ręką przed twarzą. Ręką, w której trzymałam różowe dildo Syriusza.

\- Zamorduję go - wycedziłam przez zęby.

Ines uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

\- Znajdź sobie jakiegoś faceta kochanie, bo we dwoje jest naprawdę ciekawiej niż w pojedynkę.

Wypuściła mnie. Bez awantury. Bez kazań i odejmowania punktów!

Rankiem ta blondi, która niedawno przestawiła Łapie szczękę z mojego powodu, skarżyła się przed lustrem prawdopodobnie swojej współlokatorce na to, że Syriusz maczał swój interes w różowej farbie, która nie chciała poddać się żadnym zaklęciom.


	4. Chapter 4

Łazienka jest miejscem bardzo szczególnym. Nie wiem jak to jest u facetów, ponieważ siedzę w męskim kiblu tylko w bardzo skrajnych sytuacjach, kiedy w damskim następuje przeludnienie, a ja dosłownie padam na nos i boję się, że zasnę zanim przyjdzie moja kolej kąpieli. Spotykają się w niej wszystkie roczniki i naprawdę można zauważyć jakąś specjalną więź, która nas wszystkich łączy. Nikt się nie wywyższa. Rozmawiać można z każdym, nie zwracając uwagi na wiek i poziom intelektualny. Oczywiście wszystko jest piękne w teorii bo zdarzają się takie lafiryndy od Blacka tudzież takie Evansówny, które niszczą swoim pierdzieleniem cały łazienkowy nastrój.

Poza tym łazienka jest najfajniejsza w okolicach 3 nad ranem. Wtedy to wszyscy już śpią, kafelki są mokre i śliskie, a pod prysznicem nie znajdziesz nikogo normalnego. Zazwyczaj o tej porze kąpią się kujony, szlabanowicze oraz Huncwoci. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiem dlaczego akurat ta czwórka idiotów bierze prysznic o tak dzikiej porze, jednak powinnam być zadowolona, że w ogóle się myją i nie wchodzić w szczegóły.

\- Dzisiaj nikt z tobą nie śpi? - zdziwiłam się, kiedy Black nie opuścił pokoju wspólnego w okolicach 10 wieczorem.

Spojrzał na mnie groźnie, jednak zupełnie się tym nie przejęłam. Przecież nie mógł mi nic zrobić.

\- Ma felerek - odezwał się poważnym tonem James.

Ines spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co ma? - zapytała dusząc śmiech.

\- Felerek - powtórzył spokojnie Potter, a Łapa mocno pociągnął go za nogawkę.

Gdyby nie pasek przytrzymujący galoty z całą pewnością moglibyśmy podziwiać majtki Pottera. Nie jestem pewna, czy oby na pewno chciałabym je oglądać.

Lupin westchnął.

\- Wróbelek Walerek miał werbelek, a werbelek miał felerek - wyrecytował.

Ines jeszcze bardziej wybałuszyła oczy.

\- Przecież Scarlet wczoraj mówiła, że ma różowego... - powiedziałam od niechcenia i podniosłam się z kanapy.

Ogień w kominku dawno zgasł. W rozgrzanym pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru powoli zaczynało pizgać, a ja nie miałam żadnego ciepłego szlafroka w który mogłabym się owinąć. Nawet Debila nie było pod ręką, żebym mogła wtulić się w jego mięciutkie futerko.

\- Co? - zapytała Ines.

\- Nieważne - urwał Syriusz, usiłując zamordować mnie spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wiem, nie słucham rozmów przy lustrze! - zdenerwowała się Inia. - Powiedz co Łapa ma różowego i dam ci spokój...

\- Nie będę mu przecież publicznie ściągać majtek - oznajmiłam.

Kiedy opuściłam towarzystwo okazało się, że wszyscy postanowili się rozejść. Czyli dzisiaj spędzę noc u Huncwotów. Naprawdę jestem ciekawa jak tego dokonam, skoro wszystkie łóżka są zajęte. Na dodatek conajmniej dwa z nich są przeładowane.

Weszłam do łazienki i spojrzałam w lustro. Byłam zmęczona, a wory pod oczami już stały się bardzo widoczne. Nie lubiłam takiego stanu.

Tej nocy będę musiała zrzucić Syriusza z łóżka, bo przecież nikt oprócz niego nie odstąpi mi swojego wyrka. Swoją drogą zawsze zastanawiały mnie te jego niespodziewane akty miłosierdzia związane z oddawaniem mi łoża w nagłych wypadkach. Dawniej znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle co "każdej nocy". Spał na podłodze. Zawsze.

Swoją drogą ciekawe jak to jest spać z Łapą. Nie chodzi mi tutaj o zwykłe pieprzenie, bo w tym raczej nie ma zbyt dużej filozofii. Tak po prostu byłam ciekawa jak to jest leżeć z nim w łóżku. Czy woli spać pod ścianą, czy z brzegu. Jeżeli pod ścianą, to czy byłby w stanie odstąpić mi to miejsce. Na podłodze zawsze spał zwinięty w kłębek twarzą zwrócony do łóżka. Przypominał czuwającego psa przy łożu swego pana, w każdej chwili gotowy żeby się obudzić. Zastanawiało mnie, czy śpi trzymając dłoń na cycku, czy może woli na plecach i robić ze swojego torsu poduszkę.

Nie powinnam o tak dziwnej porze zabierać się za rozmyślanie. To zdecydowanie szkodziło mojemu zdrowiu psychicznemu.

\- Pogięło cię? - zapytałam, kiedy Ines zaczęła się przy mnie rozbierać.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Pierwszy raz widzisz mnie w majtkach? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem.

\- W takich jeszcze nigdy.

Miała na sobie czarne majtki z wysokim stanem i niemalże niewycięte. Pantalony zakończone koronką. Dobra, może aż tak źle nie było, ale zakrywały pępek i podnosiły tyłek. Muszę przyznać, że całkiem mi się spodobały, jednak nie miałabym dla kogo ich ubierać.

\- Przestań pierdolić - zaśmiała się Inia. - Najlepsze może oglądać jedynie Remus.

Pokiwałam głową, jakbym się z nią zgadzała. Na razie dochodziłam jedynie do wniosku, że najwyższy czas pójść spać. I przestać myśleć, bo gdybym jeszcze chwilę tak sobie pomyślała, to skończyłabym naga pod kołdrą z Syriuszem. Wolałam tego uniknąć. Przynajmniej na razie.

Otworzyły się drzwi do łazienki i naszym oczom ukazała się Joanna.

\- Życie coraz bardziej mnie rozczarowuje - powiedziała smutno.

Wymieniłyśmy się z Ines porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami. Joaśka zapewne znowu postanowiła pić Ognistą, kiedy my odrabiałyśmy prace domowe Huncwotów. Znaczy, ona odrabiała, bo ja przecież nie zabieram się za takie rzeczy.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytała troskliwie Inia.

\- Napisane "mężczyźni" - zaczęła. - Otwieram drzwi, a tam kibel!

Faktycznie straszne rozczarowanie.

\- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale czasami jak otworzysz drzwi z taką tabliczką to naprawdę możesz za nimi spotkać facetów - powiedziałam, zmywając tusz z rzęs.

\- Na przykład Blacka bez koszulki - zaczęła Ines.

\- I bez majtek - dodałam rozmarzonym tonem.

Obie przyjaciółki spojrzały na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Odjęło im mowę bo kiedy indziej z całą pewnością by to jakoś skomentowały. Na swój powalony sposób ale uwaga o Syriuszu bez majtek raczej nie pozostałaby bez komentarza.

\- Swoją drogą, dla kogo tak się wystroiłaś? - zapytała Joanna, patrząc na Ines.

\- Jeszcze się nawet nie umyłam, a co dopiero mówić o strojeniu się! - odpowiedziała nieco zdenerwowana.

Chyba zabierałyśmy jej cenny czas.

\- Po co się na noc stroić? - zapytałam, udając idiotkę.

Momentalnie tego pożałowałam. Wszystkie dziewczyny w Hogwarcie uważają mnie za ladacznicę, jednak tylko Ines z Joanne mają mnie za wyjątkowo nieobeznaną w sprawach łóżkowych. I jedynie one mają rację. Reszta niech myśli sobie co chce. I tak mam je w dupie.

\- Też byś mogła chociaż raz spróbować - zauważyła Ines. - Wtedy Syriusz oszalałby na twoim punkcie i nawet nie odważyłby się pomyśleć o żadnej innej.

Poczułam jak się rumienię.

\- On już oszalał na jej punkcie - zauważyła trafnie Joanne. - Ale jakbyś włożyła koronkowe majtki to może przy okazji zdołałby się w niej zakochać.

\- Dziękuję bardzo za taką miłość - prychnęłam. - Po miesiącu by się mną znudził i szlag trafiłby najznakomitszą relację damsko - męską jaką udało mi się kiedykolwiek stworzyć.

\- Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy - zaśmiała się Inia i zniknęła w kabinie prysznicowej.

\- Dlatego jedziecie na żywca? - zapytała Joanne, nieco odbijając od tematu mnie z Syriuszem w jednym łóżku.

Jednak to tylko na ułamek sekundy, bo oto zostałyśmy zupełnie same, pomijając jakieś głośniejsze wtrącenia Ines.

\- Jesteście pojebane - mruknęłam, usiłując dostać się do własnej kabiny.

\- A ty niby nie? Laska, gdybym była na twoim miejscu, Łapa nie miałby możliwości nawet pomyśleć o innej!

\- Ale nie jesteś na moim miejscu - syknęłam. - I weź się zamknij, bo pewnie siedzą pod drzwiami i podsłuchują. Jeszcze pomyślą, że się w nim kocham.

\- Wszyscy to wiedzą! - wrzasnęła Ines spod prysznica.

\- Ja tylko śpię w jego łóżku - warknęłam. - Ostatnio coraz rzadziej.

Zatrzasnęłam drzwi i poszłam się kąpać. Trzecia nad ranem naprawdę nie jest dobrym pomysłem na rozmyślenia, gadanie o swoich miłościach oraz zawodach. Jest czasem przeklętym, który powinno spędzać się w łóżku.

Syriusz nie wrócił do dormitorium. Nie musiał więc spędzać kolejnej nocy na podłodze. Prawdopodobnie spędził ją w jednym z wielu dormitoriów dziewcząt. Już dawno znalazł sposób na dostanie się na piętro dziewczyn. Za to przyszedł do mnie Debil. Nie bardzo wiedziałam jakim cudem znalazł się w Gryffindorze oraz dlaczego każdy z Huncwotów patrzy na niego jakoś tak dziwnie, uśmiechając się przy tym pod nosem, ale zbytnio mnie to nie obchodziło. Lubiłam spać z tym ogromnym psiskiem. Był cieplutki, miał miękkie futerko, a ja mogłam się do kogoś przytulić w nocy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ledwo ktoś zamknął drzwi do łazienki, a już zaczął wrzeszczeć. Jakby się coś strasznego działo w tym przedziwnym, aczkolwiek najnormalniejszym miejscu w tej szkole. Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś nad tym czym różni się czarodziejski kibel od mugolskiego? Nie? A szkoda. Muszę zapytać tych z mugoloznastwa. Wydaje mi się, że niczym. Mugole i czarodzieje prawdopodobnie mają identyczne kible. Pomijając fakt samoistnie spuszczanej wody, ale to przecież tylko drobny szczegół. Zapewne kiedyś mugole też będą mieli samospuszczające się kible.

\- Zamknij się - wycedziłam przez zęby.

Naprawdę nie robiłam nic dziwnego. Po prostu siedziałam na środku łazienki w samej bieliźnie, na czerwonym kocyku i pisałam jakiś mega ważny referat. Nawet nie pamiętam na co. Prawdopodobnie na transmutację. W samych majtkach zazwyczaj najlepiej pisało mi się jakieś głupoty do McGolonki. W innych przypadkach raczej unikałam negliżu oraz chowania się w klopie.

\- Ale...ale...ale... - zaczęła się jąkać pierwszoklasistka.

Prawdopodobnie, bo przecież wszystkie inne roczniki przyzwyczaiły się do mojego widoku. W końcu to ja byłam najstarsza. Wszyscy o mnie słyszeli.

\- Ale co? - zapytałam, celując w nią piórem.

\- Wiesz o tym, że nie masz na sobie ciuchów? - zapytała niepewnie.

\- Uważasz, że ściągnął mi je Syriusz i nawet tego nie zauważyłam? - warknęłam.

Dziewczyna zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że w wieku 11 lat można się w kimś podkochiwać.

\- Uważaj, bo zachwilę przyjdzie rozebrać także ciebie - powiedziałam spokojnie i wróciłam do swojej roboty.

W tym momencie dziewczynka wstrzymała oddech. Chwilę trwało zanim opuściła moją twierdzę, ale najważniejsze, że w końcu sobie poszła.

Nie cieszyłam się jednak spokojem zbyt długo.

\- Hej ruda, co robisz?

Teraz to ja wrzasnęłam. Piszczałam na o wiele za wysokich tonach, jakbym chciała komuś rozwalić bębenki. Poderwałam się na równe nogi, usiłując zakryć się kocykiem, jednak wszystko zdupczyłam, ponieważ zamiast się zakryć, jedynie się wywaliłam. Przyrżnęłam o kafelki i myślałam tylko o tym, żeby się nie rozpłakać.

\- I na co ci to było? - zapytał troskliwie Syriusz Black.

Wyciągnął pomocną dłoń. Wstałam.

\- Uważasz, że laski bez ciuchów nie widziałem? - zaśmiał się. - Za kogo ty mnie masz?

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i odwróciłam od niego wzrok.

\- Nigdy nie widziałeś bez ciuchów mnie...

\- Jesteś tego pewna?

Nie. Nie byłam pewna. Niczego nie mogłam być pewna jeżeli chodziło o Huncwotów. Zwłaszcza o Blacka.

\- Co chciałeś? - zapytałam.

Nie miałam siły żeby z nim dyskutować. Mało tego, nawet nie miałam siły, żeby się z niego ponabijać.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł na kafelkach. Postanowiłam zniżyć się do jego poziomu, żeby zbyt długo nie musiał się gapić na moje majtki. Swoją drogą, nie były one zbyt wyjściowe.

\- Tinuś... - zaczął słodko.

\- Nie masz swojej dziewczyny, że się do mnie przylepiasz?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Moja dziewczyna nie zrobi mi zadania z transmutacji.

\- Ja również nic ci nie zrobię!

Westchnął.

\- Nawet jeżeli dam ci coś w zamian?

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Co ty możesz dać mi w zamian oprócz samego siebie na jedną noc? Całego, na calusieńską, jedną noc...

\- Chcesz? Trzeba było od razu mówić! Kochana! - poderwał się rozpromieniony i zaczął rozpinać koszulę.

Nie powiem, żeby mnie ten widok nie cieszył. Jednak wolałabym, żeby rozbierał się w nieco innych okolicznościach niż usiłowanie załatwienia sobie darmowej pracy domowej.

\- Jesteś chorym pojebem - stwierdziłam, kiedy koszula wylądowała na podłodze.

Syriusz zaczął zajmować się swoim paskiem, a ja ryknęłam śmiechem. On to tak na poważnie! Serio!

Bawiliśmy się w najlepsze kiedy drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się kolejny raz. Syriusz już nie zdążył złapać swoich zsuwających się z tyłka spodni. Zawinęły mu się gdzieś w okolicach kostek. Całe szczęście, że miał majtki, chociaż to tylko pogarszało sytuację. Te majtki w niczym nie pomagały. Naprawdę.

Miałam nadzieję, że do łazienki wszedł ktoś zupełnie neutralny lub Ines. Ona nic by nie miała do tej dziwnej sytuacji. Wolałabym, żeby nie wchodził Potter. On już od dawna snuł ze wszystkimi aluzje, że powinnam zostać żoną Syriusza. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd mu takie pomysły przychodziły do głowy.

Niestety nie była to Ines. Ani nawet Lunio. Och ileż bym dała żeby w tamtym momencie wparował do damskiego kibla Lunatyk!

Wpadła burza z piorunami.

\- Co wy tutaj robicie?! - zawyła Evans.

Zadrżałam i owinęłam się swoim kocykiem. Syriusz odwrócił się przodem do drzwi.

\- Lilka, kochanie, to nie tak jak myślisz... - zaczął.

Warknęła.

\- Minus 10 punktów! Dla każdego! I szlaban! Nie będziecie mi się tutaj roznegliżowywać...

\- Lily...ale do czego służy łazienka, skoro nie można się w niej rozbierać? - zapytałam ostrożnie.

\- To damska łazienka! - wrzasnęła.

Machnęła różdżką i w powietrzu zawisł ogromny wałek do ciasta. Po chwili zaczął gonić Syriusza, który w celu uniknięcia rozwałkowania na jednej ze ścian musiał czym prędzej opuścić pomieszczenie. Bez koszuli. Ze spodniami zaplątanymi w okolicach kostek...Nie było to aż takie złe.

Gorzej, kiedy wałek zaczął gonić mnie. Całe szczęście nadal byłam owinięta w kocyk.

Ines siedziała akurat na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z siedzącym w fotelu Potterem. Remus zasnął z głową położoną na inesowych kolanach, więc nie mógł brać udziału w całym przedstawieniu. Po chwili Potter ryknął śmiechem. Ines zaczęła mu wtórować tak mocno, że aż zrzuciła na podłogę Lunatyka.

\- O co wam chodzi? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Chyba powinniśmy zostawić was samych - zauważyła Ines, cały czas nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał oszołomiony Lunatyk.

Niespodziewanie Łapa zasłonił sobie majtki dłońmi. Faceci.

\- Łapek się cieszy na widok swojej pani - powiedział spokojnie James, podnosząc się z fotela.

Zaczęłam rozglądać się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Scarlet. Nikogo nie było. Potter znowu coś popierdolił.

\- Gdyby jeszcze była w pobliżu - westchnęłam. - Chodź Black, zanim eksplodujesz.

\- Pomożesz mi z tym problemem? - zapytał podekscytowany.

\- I niby kiedy napiszę ci transmutację?

Syriusz musiał się stanowczo zastanowić nad swoimi życiowymi piorytetami.

\- Pomożesz mi kiedy indziej?

\- Kiedy indziej będę musiała napisać ci inny referat. Teraz się zamknij i uspokój.


	6. Chapter 6

Ostatnia noc była pełna refleksji. Spędziłam ją na parapecie męskiego kibla na trzecim piętrze, ale to przecież nie jest nic dziwnego. Po prostu z tamtego okna rozciąga się najwspanialszy widok na świecie. Czarna toń jeziora, księżyc rzucający srebrną łunę na Zakazany Las i wyłaniające się z ciemności zaśnieżone górskie szczyty są o wiele bardziej magiczne od tej pojebanej szkoły.

Naprawdę nie jest ważne, o czym myślałam.

Najważniejsze, że już mi przeszło i mogłam ze spokojem przyjść na imprezę do Gryffindoru z okazji nocy duchów. W tej szkole tylko Gryfoni potrafią się bawić, ale to już przecież wiecie. Dlatego cały stół jak najszybciej stara się opuścić Wielką Salę podczas kolacji. Ten czas przeznaczamy jedynie na utworzenie dobrego podkładu pod hektolitry Ognistej, których tej nocy na bank nie zabraknie.

I tylko Gryfoni się przebierają.

\- Naprawdę nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego wg. Ciebie najbardziej pociągającą i uwodzicielską osobą jest Minerwa - stwierdziła Ines, myjąc ręce.

Przyglądała się mojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, za kogo mam się przebrać. Dawno temu graliśmy z chłopakami w "pytanie lub wyzwanie" i akurat padło na Pottera, żeby ukradł McGolonce szlafrok. Dostałam go. Nie miałam pojęcia, do czego go wykorzystać, ale wyrzuć też było szkoda. Oddać tymbardziej. Uznałam, że nareszcie do czegoś się przyda.

Popylałam więc w czarnym szlafroku McGonagal, ubrana w samą bieliznę pod spodem. Oczywiście koronkową, czarno-czerwoną.

\- Gdybym przebrała się za sukuba, Lilka by mnie zamordowała.

\- Wystraszyłaby się, że uwiedziesz Pottera? - zdziwiła się Ines.

Nie zaczaiła mojej wypowiedzi. No cóż.

\- Przecież cały Hogwart wie, że pomysł przebrania Lily za sukuba jest twój - wzruszyłam ramionami.

Ines uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Łapy.

Parsknęłam niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

\- I naprawdę go posłuchała?!

\- No nie...Łapa mi się poskarżył, że pani prefekt grozi mu zaklęciem jajcomiazgi za takie odzywki. Podzielił się pomysłem, więc postanowiłam pomóc.

\- Tobie nie groziła? - zdziwiłam się.

\- Śmiem twierdzić, że na mnie nie podziałałoby to zaklęcie.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Możliwe, że miała rację.

\- Chociaż wiesz co, nie wygrałaś w tym roku na najdziwniejsze i najbardziej odrażające oraz niedobrane przebranie - stwierdziła niespodziewanie Inia.

Spojrzałam na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że McGolonka w szlafroku jest odrażająca i niedobrana?

Nie musiała odpowiadać na to pytanie. Wystarczyło mi jej spojrzenie. Nie potrzebowałam wysłuchiwać dziwnie dobranych słów odnośnie tego, ze Minerwa może być pociągająca jedynie dla Dumbledora. Pomijając fakt, że stary dureń jest gejem. Dobra, wolę nie wchodzić w szczegóły.

\- Dobra, to wyjaw mi sekret, z kim przegrałam w tym roku?

\- Z dementorem.

Zaczęłam się znowu śmiać.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie rzucił mi się w oczy żaden dementor podczas wieczornej uczty, ale to może dlatego, że byłam zbyt zajęta słuchaniem dziewczyn zaniepokojonych brakiem obecności Syriusza.

\- Ty się tak nie śmiej! Jest bardziej odrażający i odpychający od ciebie, a też uważa, że jest najbardziej pociągającym stworzeniem na ziemi!

\- Chyba najbardziej napalonym - stwierdziłam. - Chyba nie ma żadnego innego, kto chciałby się całować z każdym kogo spotka.

\- Sukub?

\- Wątpię. One są jednak trochę wybredne.

\- Znawczyni się odezwała.

Wystawiłam do niej język.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz, kto przebrał się za dementora? - zapytała po chwili.

Pokręciłam głową.

\- Ja na serio nie widziałam żadnego dementora!

Ines zaśmiała się.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ktoś bardzo przejął się twoim hasłem i najbardziej całuśnej istocie... - zaczęła.

Najwidoczniej myślała, że mnie to do czegoś zaprowadzi. Dobra, wygrała. Tylko jednej osobie odpowiedziałam na pytanie za kogo się przebieram hasłem, że za najbardziej pociągającą istotę na ziemi, kochającą się całować. I niezbyt wybredną.

\- Czy on naprawdę jest aż tak głupi?

\- Ja uważam, że to słodkie - stwierdziła Ines, wyciągając z kieszeni mascarę.

Najwidoczniej uznała, że bardzo długo myjemy te ręce i ileż można stać przed lustrem nic nie robiąc. Swoją drogą mogła zadbać wcześniej o makijaż, który się nie rozwala.

\- Syriusz Black przebiera się za najbardziej ohydne stworzenie na ziemi tylko dlatego, żeby być przebranym tak samo jak Panna Banhi.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

\- Tylko Minerwa tak może?

\- Właśnie.

Ines schowała tusz. Powinnyśmy już wyjść, jeżeli nie chcemy, żeby ktoś sprawdził, czy się nie utopiłyśmy w kiblu.

\- Ty mu powiedziałaś, że przebieram się za dementora... - zauważyłam otwierając drzwi.

Ines wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że za zalotną Minerwę?

\- Zabiję cię - zaśmiałam się.

Swoją drogą to naprawdę było śmieszne, a nawet trochę miłe, że Łapa chciał do mnie pasować.

\- Lupin mnie obroni! - zawyła i wybiegła z łazienki.

\- Jasne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Od autora:** Dzisiaj trochę bardziej ckliwie. Wybaczcie.  
Bardzo dziękuję za taką aktywność :) Naprawdę się cieszę, a każdy kto czyta te dziwne twory, przyczynia się do pobudzania mojego Pana Wena. Oczywiście każde polubienie, dodawanie do ulubionych oraz komentarze są największą dla mnie zapłatą, jednak najważniejsze, żebyście czytali :) Zapraszam również do czytania mojego drugiego opowiadania HP. Znajdziecie je na moim profilu. Troszkę bardziej dopracowane. Nieco poważniejsze. I wybiegające w daleką przyszłość, jednak nadal trzymające Huncwotów jako głównych bohaterów.

 **Rozdział 7**

Nienawidzę dorastania. U siebie i u wszystkich innych. Z dnia na dzień przyjaciele stają się wrogami, a wrogowie lądują ze sobą w łóżku. Na siódmym roku wszystko wywraca się do góry nogami. Dotychczasowe prawa okazują się błędne i zupełnie niepraktyczne. Jednak najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest, że rozpadają się przyjaźnie. W głupi sposób. Chłopcy kłócą się o dziewczyny, aż w końcu jeden z nich musi się wycofać. Relacje zaczynają się ochładzać. Dziewczyny kłócą się o chłopców, a kiedy już jedna z nich zdobędzie tego biedaka, druga śmiertelnie się obraża i zrywają jakiekolwiek kontakty. To jednak można jeszcze przeżyć. Taka Ines na przykład. W życiu nie pokłóciłyśmy się o Remusa, więc spokojnie może go kochać i być moją przyjaciółką. Najbardziej boli mnie fakt, że Syriusz dostaje od swojej dziewczyny w twarz za noszenie mnie na rękach. Spojrzenia lasek na korytarzach wręcz wypalają mi skórę i czasami czuję się jak chora na jakąś megazakaźną chorobę. Boli, że potrafimy rozmawiać całą noc, a za dnia nawet na siebie nie spojrzymy. Boli, że kochamy siebie od dziecka, ale nie możemy ze sobą być. Boli, ponieważ oboje dorośliśmy i zaczęliśmy gubić się w dorosłym życiu.

Dlatego dzisiaj wyminęłam Blacka trzymającego w objęciach Scarlet i nie siadając w szatni wróciłam do szkoły. Z miotłą w ręce, w obłococnych ciuchach do gry i w brudnych butach weszłam prosto do łazienki na trzecim piętrze.

Bałam się samej siebie. Swoich reakcji na podobne widoki. Od kilku dni bardzo chciałam być na miejscu każdej z tych dziewczyn. Po prostu chciałam, żeby mnie przytulił. Nie ktoś. Z tym akurat nie było problemu. Ba! Nawet nie było problemu, żeby przytulał mnie Regulus. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy oficjalnie ze sobą nie zerwaliśmy. Po prostu nasze drogi jakoś tak...rozeszły się, a relacja umarła śmiercią naturalną. Nikt po niej jednak nie płakał. Była wyjątkowo sztywna i Reg wiedział, że o wiele więcej łączy mnie z jego bratem niż z nim. Podobno nawet o mnie rozmawiali...Chciał o mnie zawalczyć, jednak Łapa okazał się silniejszy.

I dzięki kochanemu Syriuszowi marznę skulona na parapecie w kiblu, gapiąc się tempo w toń jeziora. Do końca życia będę mieszkać sama z Debilem, który myśli, że jest kotem. Naprawdę nie ogarniam psa, który łazi swoimi drogami, ma chumory jak kobieta w ciąży, ciągle zmienia zdanie, a do domu przychodzi tylko po to, żeby coś zjeść i aby ktoś go pogłaskał.

No ale przynajmniej jest. I ma miękkie futerko, do którego zawsze można się przytulić.

\- Pomyliłaś kible - usłyszałam szorstki ton.

\- Możesz sikać. Nie patrzę - mruknęłam.

Jezioro naprawdę było o wiele ciekawsze od jakiegoś palanta bez spodni. Akurat nigdy nie należałam do dziewczyn pokroju Ines, które marzyły dniami i nocami o tym, żeby ktoś je przeleciał. Dobra, bo się obrazi. Ona marzy tylko o tym, żeby przeleciał ją Remus Lupin. Lunatyk za to zawsze dba o to, żeby marzenia jego pani były jak najszybciej spełniane.

Dlaczego nikt nie chce spełniać moich marzeń?

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że w męskim kiblu siedzi dziewczyna - zauważył.

\- Kurwa, sikaj i spierdalaj - warknęłam.

\- Nie musisz opłakiwać porażki akurat tutaj - powiedział ozięble.

W tym momencie postanowiłam spojrzeć na swojego rozmówcę. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie spodziewałam się ujrzeć akurat Pottera z rozpiętym rozporkiem.

\- Obiecałaś, że nie będziesz patrzeć! - wrzasnął, co skomentowałam głośnym napadem śmiechu.

\- Nie interesują mnie zbytnio twoje klejnoty rodowe, Potter - wycedziłam przez zęby. - Raczej nie sprostałbyś moim wymaganiom.

\- Skąd wiesz? Może jestem lepszy od Łapy? - zaczął sobie robić ze mnie jaja.

No jasne. Proszę bardzo. Niech wszyscy się ze mnie pośmieją. Jakoś nie miałam ochoty na wygłupy. Co się ze mną działo?

\- On też nie staje na wysokości zadania - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą i zeskoczyłam z parapetu.

James miał rację. Nie powinnam opłakiwać porażki w kiblu. Najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji będzie zrzucenie tych brudnych i przepoconych ciuchów, ubranie czegoś normalniejszego, po czym udanie się do wieży Gryffindoru w celu świętowania zwycięstwa patafianów od Godryka.

Mogłam jedynie pogratulować Potterowi złapania znicza i żałować, że nie jestem szukającą. Ja nabijam punkty. Mogę być niewiadomo jak dobrym graczem, a i tak szukający zawsze zbiera największe oklaski. Prowadziliśmy. Robiłyśmy wszystko, żeby natrzaskać jak najwięcej punktów. Zabrakło jednego przerzucenia kaflem przez najwyższą obręcz i byłby remis.

\- Mam mu powtórzyć? - zapytał zdziwiony, zapinając rozporek.

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Myślę, że zbytnio się tym nie zmartwi. Wystarczy, że cały Hogwart ma o wiele niższe wymagania ode mnie - mruknęłam.

Podniosłam z ziemi swoją miotłę i ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Skoro miałam pójść na imprezę, musiałam się do niej przygotować. Oczywiście najlepiej było się na nią mocno spóźnić, ponieważ przez pierwszą godzinę zawsze było drętwo, jednak to właśnie wtedy była najlepsza okazja do wypicia sporych ilości wódki. Dzisiaj miałam jej niedobór w organiźmie większy niż kiedykolwiek.

Już miałam nacisnąć klamkę, kiedy niespodziewanie zawisłam do góry nogami w powietrzu. Zostałam unieruchomiona i nie bardzo potrafiłam powiedzieć, w jakim celu.

\- Niech cię tłuczek przeleci, Potter! - warknęłam, wijąc się w powietrzu.

Usiłowałam znaleźć swoją różdżkę, żeby mu się jakoś odgryźć, ale nie wiedziałam, w której jest kieszeni.

\- Prędzej ciebie.

Powoli zaczynałam się go bać.

W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i wpadł na mnie nie kto inny jak Syriusz Black. Akurat udało mi się dobyć różdżki, więc omal nie wbiłam mu jej w oko. Ciekawe, jakby wyglądał bez oka.

\- Weź uspokój swoją damę serca, bo zaraz wszyscy zwariujemy - oznajmił spokojnie.

Ominął mnie tak, jakbym była duchem. Dobrze, że nie próbował przeze mnie przechodzić.

\- Dlaczego Banhi wita wszystkich gości męskiego kibla wisząc pod sufitem? - zapytał.

Potter wzruszył ramionami. Za to ja wycedziłam coś niezrozumiale przez zęby, ale jednak różdżka mniej więcej zrozumiała o co mi chodzi. Niespodziewanie rozwaliły się wszystkie pisuary, a z rur zaczęła tryskać woda. Zanim chłopcy doszli do siebie, udało mi się uwolnić od tego chorego zaklęcia i wybiec z kibla.

Schowałam się za zakrętem. Uznałam, że mogę coś przegapić.

\- Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co robiłeś z nią w łazience?! - wrzasnęła jakaś oburzona dziewczyna.

Nie widziałam jej, więc też nie mogłam stwierdzić, kto to.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Syriusz. - Po pierwsze, kochanie, to nie tak jak myślisz...

\- Była ubrana - dodał James.

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- A czy do tego trzeba ściągać wszystkie ciuchy?! - wrzasnęła druga dziewczyna.

Tak. To była z całą pewnością Lily Evans, która właśnie przywaliła Potterowi w twarz. Dlaczego w tej szkole jest aż tyle agresji.

\- Po drugie to była Tina - wypowiedział moje imię zupełnie bez emocji.

Tak, jak zwykli mówić o Samrku. Trochę zabolało.

\- Laska, której Łapa w życiu nie dałby rady przelecieć, ponieważ nie potrafi stanąć na wysokości zadania, ja również nawet nie odważyłbym się spróbować jej dotknąć...jeszcze by mnie powiesiła za jaja na najwyższej wieży Hogwartu albo co gorsza...urwałaby je. Nie kochane, żeby zadawać się z tak zajebistymi laskami jak Banhi, trzeba mieć mocno powalone we łbie.

Nie wiedziałam, czy mówi prawdę, czy mnie obraża. Ostatnio straciłam umiejętność rozróżniania kpin od żartów. Może jeszcze kiedyś się tego nauczę.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Kurwa, Black! - wrzasnęłam, otwierając drzwi do łazienki.

\- Gdzie? Gdzie? - zaczął krzyczeć podniecony Syriusz i rozglądać się na wszystkie strony.

Siedział na podłodze, pośrodku łazienki państwa Potter i...uwaga...czytał książkę! A może tylko oglądał obrazki, mniejsza z tym. Obok stała butelka jakiegoś wina.

\- Cóż to? - zapytałam biorąc butelkę do rąk.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kosztowało funta.

\- Fuj - skrzywiłam się.

\- Co z tymi kurwami? - zapytał po chwili przewracania stron.

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale siedzisz w kiblu. Niestety u Potterów jest tylko jeden i teraz powinnam wykopać cię przez okno. Jednak masz wino, więc jakoś się dogadamy.

\- Nie umiem go otworzyć - stwierdził smutno.

Uniosłam nieco brwi. Alkoholik z Gryffindoru nie potrafi otworzyć wina? W głowę się uderzył, czy co? Przecież oni to potrafili piwo otwierać butelką mineralki lub opierając o framugę. Jeżeli chodzi o jakikolwiek alkohol, to przecież potrafili go zdobyć na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Tymczasem Syriusz Black nie potrafi otworzyć butelki wina. Mugolskiego na dodatek.

\- W głowę się uderzyłeś? - zdziwiłam się.

\- Nie mam zamiaru narażać się ministerstwu z powodu butelki wina!

Od kiedy boi się ministerstwa? Dobra, powiedzmy, że ten pomysł jest całkiem dobry. Nie ma sensu zostać spisanym na liście używających czary poza Hogwartem za takie coś jak libacja.

Westchnęłam.

\- Przynieś korkociąg.

\- Co?

Przejechałam sobie dłonią po twarzy. Nie miałam czasu na wyjaśnianie czym jest korkociąg. Poza tym nie wiedziałam, czy państwo Potter takowy posiadają.

\- Widelec.

Pokiwał głową i wyszedł z łazienki.

Przecież o to mi chodziło.

Ledwo zdążyłam na powrót ubrać majtki, kiedy wrócił z widelcem w dłoni. Musiałam chociaż ręce umyć, prawda?

\- Pchaj - powiedziałam, przytrzymując butelkę.

Black uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Jak każesz!

Wywróciłam oczami.

\- I tak cię nie pociągam. Pchaj ten korek debilu.

Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy i korek po kilku sekundach został wepchnięty do wnętrza butelki.

Nalewanie wina okazało się bardziej skomplikowane, ponieważ ten dryfujący korek co chwilę klinował się w szyjce. Musiałam wsadzić do szyjki nóż, żeby go przytrzymać. Wyglądało to conajmniej dziwnie, jednak obyło się bez komentarzy. Śmiać się zawsze można. Połowę tej cholernej "Kadarki" za funta rozlałam na dywan Potterów, bo tak strasznie trzęsły mi się ręce od śmiechu.


End file.
